Remote Wars!
Remote Wars! is the 16th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - Everyone wants to watch their shows but there is one problem. Everyone's shows air at the same time so only one can be able to watch what they want. The one to keep the remote gets to watch what they want! (It starts off with Junior, Joseph and Cody eating while Chef Pee Pee is serving some cheesesticks) Chef Pee Pee: Alright guys! Here is your cheesesticks you wanted! Junior: Thanks Chef Pee Pee! I'm excited for tonight! Doofy the Dragon is airing once again, and I know for a fact that this episode is gonna be worth it! Joseph: Oh I know dude, I got all the food ready and everything! Chef Pee Pee: Well I'm excited for the latest episode of "You Answer It, You Get It!". If I'm lucky enough I am going to win a new microwave! Junior: Whats wrong with the hold microwave? (Chef Pee Pee grabs a bowl and puts it in the microwave. The microwave melts the bowl) Everyone: Ohh! Cody: Well i'm excited for the premiere of Hunky Gods! Me and Ken are gonna see all the hunky dudes! Its gonna be so hot! Joseph: Oh my god, HES' A DOLL DUDE! Cody: Joseph shut up! Everyone: *sigh* I can't wait till eight! (Suddenly they realize that all the shows air on eight) Junior: Well I guess we are going to have to see WHO GETS THERE FIRST! (Everyone then starts to eat their food. Junior and Joseph are shoving mashed potatoes quickly in their mouth. Cody sticks alot of hot dogs in his mouth. Chef Pee Pee drinks his coffee so quick that he has to take breaks because of the heat. Everyone then finished their food) Everyone: DONE! (They all run to the living room where they see Bowser on the couch) Bowser: Oh hi guys! Chef Pee Pee: Bowser! Have you seen the remote anywhere? Bowser: Oh the remote! I hid it! Everyone: WHAT?! Bowser: Yeah, I had to hide it so I could be able to watch the season finale of Charleyyy and Friends! Cody: Can't you watch it upstairs? Bowser: Well I can't because I want to see this in a bigger area! So the remote is hidden and you will never find it! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Bowser then falls asleep. Everyone then starts yelling at Bowser) Junior: COME ON DAD! DOOFY'S MORE IMPORTANT THEN STUPID CHARLEYYY! Joseph: YEAH DUDE! Chef Pee Pee: I'M GETTING SO TIRED OF THE OLD MICROWAVE! Cody: CAN I PLEASE WATCH HUNKY GODS!? Everyone: NO! (They then proceed to yell at Bowser except for Cody. Cody then angrily walks upstairs) Cody: I WISH I HAD ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY MY OWN REMOTE! (After hearing those words, Chef Pee Pee stops. He then gets an idea) Chef Pee Pee: Hey guys! I got to go grocery shopping! I'll be back soon! (Chef Pee Pee quickly exits the house) Junior: HEY DAD! WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! (Junior slaps Bowser a few times) Junior: WAKE UP! Joseph: Its no use dude! He's a heavy sleeper! Junior: Ugh my God! What do we do now! Joseph: I don't know dude! (Junior and Joseph then think. Junior then looks at the TV) Junior: Wait Joseph! Joseph: What is it dude? Junior: We don't need a remote! We can go up there and turn on the TV! (Joseph gasps) Joseph: You mean like the ancient times when people weren't lazy!? Thats suicide! Junior: Well we don't know where the remote is so its our only hope! (Joseph sighs) Joseph: Okay dude! Lets try it! Junior: Alright! But just incase, hold this rope to me! Joseph: Got it dude! (Junior ties the rope around his waist) Junior: Alright! I'm going in! (Junior starts walking to the TV) Joseph: Everything alright there dude? Junior: So far so good! (Suddenly Junior starts getting tired) Junior: Oh no! Joseph: What? What is it dude? Junior: I think the laziness is coming in! Joseph: Well don't give up dude! Keep walking! (Junior continues to walk to the TV. He gets more lazier) Junior: So... lazy... I don't think I can.. make it! Joseph: You can do it dude! Junior: So.. close! I.. just.. need to... press the damn. buttonnnnn... (Junior then passes out) Jospeh: ABORT THE MISSION! I REPEAT! ABORT THE MISSION! (The word mission echoes as the screen goes black. Junior then wakes up) Junior: Agh.. what... what happened? Joseph: You passed out trying to turn on the TV. Junior: Well that didn't... didn't work! Joseph: Yeah! You're also still tired! Junior: Do you.. have that emergency... candy bar? Joseph: I always have it just in case dude! (Joseph pulls out the candy bar. Once he opens the wrapper, Bowser smells it and wakes up) Bowser: Wha- is that!? Is that a candy bar? Junior: Dad! You're awake! Bowser: Can I have that candy bar please? Junior: Oh we'll give it to you! IF YOU TELL US WHERE THE REMOTE IS! Bowser: NO! I'll never tell you! Junior: Well fine then! This candy bar is mine! Bowser: Wait! Can I at least have a bite if I give you a hint? Junior: Sure! But you better not lie! Bowser: Alright! (Bowser eats a bit of the candy bar) Bowser: So here is a hint to the location! Junior and Joseph: TELL US! Bowser: Okay! The location is between two hills! It's name begins with a "B", ends with two "T's", and it has you in the middle! AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT! HAHAHA! (Bowser then falls asleep) Junior: WHAT KIND OF- Joseph: Wait! I think I know what he is talking about! (It switches to Junior and Cody in the middle of two hills) Joseph: Did you find it yet dude? Junior: No! I don't see why the remote could be in the middle of a landscape like this! Joseph: Me neither dude! (Junior and Joseph then start thinking) Joseph: Wait a minute! B-U-T-T! Its under his butt! (Junior sighs and facepalms repeatedly) (It switches back to Bowser asleep on the couch. Joseph then tackles him waking him up) Joseph: OKAY DUDE! I GOT HIM! GET THE REMOTE! (Junior goes to where Bowser is sitting, but only find a hole in the couch) Junior: WHAT THE- Bowser: But the remote was right there! Junior: Where did you hide the remote!? Bowser: IT WAS RIGHT THERE! Joseph: Maybe he is telling the truth! Junior: Maybe! But where is the remote at? Bowser: I think I remember seeing Cody with safety scissors before! Junior: Of course! Cody has the remote! Bowser: LETS GET HIM! (Bowser, Junior and Joseph then run upstairs) (It switches to Cody in his room. He is talking to Ken) Cody: *sigh* I just can't believe they wouldn't let us watch Hunky Gods! I mean it is the best show ever! Don't you agree Ken? (There is a moment of silence) Cody: Heh! Yeah! They are idiots! (Another moment of silence) Cody: Oh come here you! (Cody is about to make out with ken but Junior barges down the door with Bowser and Joseph) Cody: WHAT THE!? DON'T YOU GUYS WANT TO GIVE ME SOME PRIVATE TIME!? Junior: WHERES THE REMOTE! Cody: What remote? Junior: TELL US WHERE IT IS! (Junior grabs Cody's safety scissors and Ken. He points the safety sissors at Ken) Junior: Otherwise Ken won't do flute practice under your desk anymore! Cody: NO PLEASE WAIT! (Cody grabs what seems to be the remote behind the desk) Cody: Here it is! I'm sorry! (Everyone gasps in excitement) Cody: But just to let you know... I'M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! (Cody throws the remote to the ground destroying it into several pieces) Junior, Joseph and Bowser *slow*: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (While they are screaming in slow motion, Cody quickly cleans up the mess) Junior: Okay Ken gets it! Cody: Wait! Theres another! Junior: Another what? Cody: Another remote! Chef Pee Pee went into town to get one! Bowser: GAH! ITS 30 TO 8! Everyone: WE NEED TO GET THAT REMOTE! (They all run away) Junior: Thanks for the tip! Cody: KEN! (Junior then throws Ken to Cody) Junior: Oh here! Wait you aren't coming? Cody: I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID TV ANYMORE! All I want is Ken! (The four then continue to run. Suddenly, Cody gets a call on the phone. He picks it up) Cody: Alright! So If I tell you the name of it, do you promise to record the episode of Hunky Gods? ???: Yes Cody! Now tell me what it's called so I can get it and get back home! Cody: Alright! I'll tell you! (It then switches to Chef Pee Pee at the remote shop. He comes out with a remote) Chef Pee Pee: Hehehe! Perfect! (Chef Pee Pee is about to walk away. He then notices Junior, Joseph and Bowser looking at him with angry faces. Chef Pee Pee then sees the car. He then runs towards it with the others behind him) Junior: GIVE ME THE REMOTE! Chef Pee Pee: NEVER! (Chef Pee Pee goes into his car and locks the door) Chef Pee Pee: HAHAHA! (Suddenly Bowser sets the car on fire) Chef Pee Pee: GAH! (Chef Pee Pee exits through the sun roof and runs with the three in hot pursuit) Chef Pee Pee: JUST LET ME WATCH MY SHOWS! Junior: NEVAH! Bowser: Get over here! (Joseph then goes into his shell and goes full speed on Chef Pee Pee. He then knocks Chef Pee Pee over taking the jar) Joseph: I GOT IT DUDE! Junior: YES! Bowser: GIVE IT TO ME! (Bowser grabs the remote only for Joseph to hold onto it) Joseph: LET IT GO! Bowser: YOU LET IT GO! (Junior then helps Joseph and pulls the remote away) Junior: LET GO JOSEPH! Bowser: OH NO YOU DON'T! Chef Pee Pee: GET BACK HERE! (The they all continue to have a wild goose chase around Pensacola. Junior and Joseph then race to a restaurant called Durr Burger) Beef Boss: Hi welcome to Durr Burger! How can I help you! Jeffy: Yeah I'll take a- uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Mario: T-take your time Jeffy! Radish: Oh come on already! Bugs: You're holding up the line! Jeffy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... (Suddenly Junior and Joseph then run to the top of the building) Chef Pee Pee: JUNIOR! YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GIVE ME THAT REMOTE! Bowser: NO! GIVE IT TO ME! I'M YOUR DAD! Junior: Honestly! I don't give a s**t! Bowser: JUNIOR YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Junior: You watch your tone! Bowser: EXCUSE ME!? (Junior then pushes the giant Durr Burger head off of the building it goes rolling after Bowser and Chef Pee Pee) Bowser: AH MY GOD! Chef Pee Pee: RUN B***H! RUN!!!! (The two proceed to run) Junior: EXCELLENT! Also since we have 15 minutes you want to get a Durr Burger or something? Joseph: Okay dude! (It then switches to the two at Durr Burger. Jeffy is still holding up the line) Jeffy: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Junior: This will take a while! (It then switches to 14 minutes later. Junior and Joseph come out eating their food) Junior: Oh man! This is so good! Joseph: I know dude! Junior: How much time do we have left? (Joseph looks at his watch and gasps) Joseph: OH MY GOD!? Junior: What? Joseph: WE HAVE A MINUTE LEFT! (Junior and Joseph then run. They make it to the house) Junior: Just in time to! (Joseph tries to open the door but it is locked) Joseph: ITS LOCKED! Junior: WHAT!?!? (Suddenly Bowser appears behind Junior and steals the remote) Bowser: HAHAHAHAHA! THIS REMOTE IS MINE! Chef Pee Pee: NO ITS MINE! Junior: ITS OURS! (Junior, Chef Pee Pee and Bowser are fighting. Suddenly car crashing and screaming are heard. They then see that Sonic's garage is destroying Sonic's car) Sonic: MY CAR! Chef Pee Pee: The hell? (Chef Pee Pee presses a button and the garage door opens and closes faster) Junior: Chef Pee Pee what remote is that! Chef Pee Pee: Its a remote that Cody told me to get! Junior: CODY!? Chef Pee Pee: Yeah! (A flashback then starts. Chef Pee Pee is seen moving around the store) Chef Pee Pee: Alright! Time to call Cody! (Chef Pee Pee calls Cody on his phone) Chef Pee Pee: Come on answer! (Cody then answers) Cody: Alright! So If I tell you the name of it, do you promise to record the episode of Hunky Gods? Chef Pee Pee: Yes Cody! Now tell me what it's called so I can get it and get back home! Cody: Alright! I'll tell you! (Cody then looks on an old Newspaper. It shows a picture of a garage controller) Cody: Its a garage door 2000! Chef Pee Pee: Thanks Cody! (The flashback then ends) Chef Pee Pee: So he lied to me!? Junior: Wait? So Cody made you buy the remote?! He must have given us that idea on purpose! (A flashback then starts again) Cody: I wish I had enough money to buy my own remote! (The flashback ends) Bowser: He must have used the safety scissors to cut a hole into the couch to steal the remote! Joseph: And the remote he smashed to the ground was just a phoney! (Suddenly the four look through the window and see Cody walking into the room) Junior: Its Cody! (Cody then looks at the clock. It says 8:00pm) Cody: Perfect! (Cody then brings out ken. Cody then digs into Ken's boxers and pulls out the real remote. The four then gasp. Cody turns on the TV) Announcer *singing*: Laugh with Charleyyy who likes Charleyyy we like Charleyyy EVERYBODY- (Cody then switches the channel) Bowser: CHARLEYYY! (Bowser then faints) Chef Pee Pee: Well, I'm not getting that microwave any time soon! See yall later! (Chef Pee Pee then leaves while Junior and Joseph screams while banging the window while Cody watches Hunky Gods) Cody: Nehehehehe! (The screen goes black and the episode ends) Trivia * The short was highly inspired from "The Amazing World of Gumball" episode, "The Remote!". * The short was originally supposed to be called "The Remote", but SML already made the short so it would be kinda confusing. :/ Category:From 2019 Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Charleyyy Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Ken Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Beef Boss Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues